


更多空间

by annabagnell, lesley1215



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你没什么特殊的企图？”Sherlock问道，带着几分怀疑把纸盒放在胸前。</p>
<p>“谁说你吃东西就不能特殊了？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	更多空间

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/gifts).
  * A translation of [Room for More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848265) by [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell). 



_你最喜欢的两种冰淇淋口味是什么？_

_法国香草和太妃糖。怎么了？-SH_

_回家再说。_

Sherlock躺在沙发上，手放在肚皮上沉思着，然后门咔哒一声开了，John出现在门口，拎着几个杂货店的袋子。当John拿出东西的时候他一言没发，John轻轻哼着，完全无视了Sherlock有意的沉默。他怀疑几分钟之后John可能都不会意识到他在沙发上，于是他清了清嗓子吸引了John的注意力。

“有何吩咐？”John迅速问道，甚至都没从他把罐头堆进橱柜的地方转身。

“没什么，”Sherlock答道，重归沉默。

几分钟过去了，John终于把买来的东西都收好了，然后仔细地折起纸袋，把它们和同样物尽其用的小伙伴们一起收到一个窄柜里。时间一分一秒的过去，没有交谈，Sherlock越来越担心，一点儿也不同意John奇怪的购买冰淇淋的行为。Sherlock的手指敲击着他隆起的中部，变得越来越焦躁。

“晚上想吃什么？”John的声音打破了沉默，Sherlock跳起来，试图掩盖他的反应，但他能从John脸上的表情看出来他已经看到了。

“无所谓，”Sherlock答道。“我没那么饿。”John在点头之前粗略地扫了一眼，转身从厨台上新买的一条面包里抽出了四片。

“那，花生酱？”

“当然。”

“你吃中午饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“嗯。”

“要骂我吗？”Sherlock冷笑道，企图因为整天被独自丢在家而挑起一场争吵。

“不，完全不会。”John在一片面包上涂上厚厚一层花生酱，盖上第二片面包，切成四块，然后再给自己做三明治。“给你，”他说，把盘子递给Sherlock，坐在自己的椅子里，一个掩盖不住的笑容浮现在他脸上。

Sherlock缓慢费力地吃了一半三明治，然后他的大脑开始超长时间地思考，他终于脱口而出“你为什么要给我买冰淇淋？”

John咀嚼着，咽下去，带着藏不住的满意看着Sherlock。“因为我想一点儿冰淇淋会是不错的犒劳？”他答道，故意回避问题。

Sherlock吃不下去了，放下了盘子，在他膨胀的肚皮上交叉起双臂。“你为什么要买两桶半加仑装的我最喜欢的口味的冰淇淋？”

“不允许我给自己怀孕的伴侣买冰淇淋吗？”John又咬了一口三明治。

“不管你在计划什么，我都不想参与进来，”Sherlock气哄哄地说，愤怒地吃完了剩下的晚餐。

———————————————————————————————————————

那个冰淇淋整个晚上都在勾引他，还有第二天整整一天，还有接下来和再接下来的，直到有一天John回到家发现没穿上衣的Sherlock在从纸盒里直接吃着法国香草冰淇淋。“有点儿饿了？”John问，Sherlock跳起来赶忙按上了盖子。“没什么，没什么，这很好，毕竟我是买来给你吃的。”

“你没什么特殊的企图？”Sherlock问道，带着几度怀疑把纸盒放在胸前。

“谁说你吃东西就不能特殊了？”Sherlock因为这暗示感到一阵震颤窜过他的脊柱，他慢慢地打开盒子，又舀了一勺冰激凌放进嘴里。“就这样。很好。想吃多少吃多少。”

John低沉的声音只是增加了Sherlock的怀疑，但他继续在John警惕的目光下享受着他的冰激凌大餐直到吃个痛快。他舔了舔嘴唇抹干净最后一点儿然后笑了。“高兴了？”

“嗯，还没有，”John答道，从Sherlock手里拿走了冰淇淋。并没有像他期待的那样把它放到一边，相反，他又舀了一勺然后递到Sherlock嘴前。

突然间，Sherlock明白怎么回事了。他张开嘴让John缓缓地喂他，让它在口中慢慢融化然后大声地吞下去。他盯住John的眼睛，让他的医生一勺接一勺地喂着他，当他吞进去每一口时宠溺地哼哼着。

当John从纸盒的角落里刮掉最后一点儿奶油时，Sherlock已经撑得有点儿难受了。他的胃咕咕作响，开始消化他吃掉的大量冰淇淋。他的视线向下避开John的眼睛看向别处，任何地方除了那片欲望弥漫的黑色湖泊。

“喜欢你的小零食吗？”John轻轻地问，Sherlock点点头。“嗯，很好。你很饱了吗？”

“非常，”Sherlock回答道，滑下一只手摸着他的肚子。

“还有更多空间吗？”John问，Sherlock感到热气在他的腹股沟集聚。

Sherlock抬眼看，迎住John的目光。“总有更多空间的，”他答道。

———————————————————————————————————————

新的一盒冰凉的，奶油太妃糖冰激凌被从冰箱里拿了出来，短短的、修剪整齐的医生的指甲抠开了塑料密封盖。相同的手指掀掉了纸盒盖子，又一次拿起了勺子，从中间舀了满满一大勺。

兴奋的嘴唇张开，冰凉弯曲的银色滑进去，在细长的金属周围合拢，当那片金属滑出去时把冰凉甜蜜的款宴留在嘴里。潮湿的热气凉下来，冰冻的奶油融化掉，包裹住深粉色的舌头然后被吞下去，慢慢地，大声地。

奶油滑下修长的喉咙，落到Sherlock Holmes的胃里，因为欲望和胀痛的胃呻吟着。John Watson轻轻地哼着，拂过他丈夫的胃，手指揉捏着紧致的皮肤，让更多轻柔的声音从那个男人嘴里流泄出来。

“John，”侦探吸着气，眼睛半闭着，另一勺冰淇淋进入他的嘴唇，向下直到他的胃。他握住了John在他肚子上的手，胃部紧绷得难受好像它在挤压着胎儿睡觉的地方。

“嘘，没事儿。很快就会结束，吃完这盒，任务完成。”医生又舀了一勺，送进了Sherlock嘴里。

“不知道我能不能行，”Sherlock小声说，手抚摸着他隆隆作响的肚子。

“我知道你可以的，”John接着又喂了他一勺。

当Sherlock的肚子逐渐被填满，填满，填满，填满之后，每一口变得更少，间隔时间也变得更长，裤子变得紧绷疼痛，但当Sherlock准备松开它的时候John一把拍掉了他在纽扣和拉链上的手。“不，Sherlock，我要填满你直到你再也没有更多空间，现在还不行。”

还有半盒。

Sherlock呻吟着，在下一勺递过来的时候紧紧地闭着嘴巴，John把勺子放在木质桌面上，解开Sherlock的裤子。他的肚子向外凸出，Sherlock轻松地叹了口气，一千吨重的压力瞬间远离他饱胀的肚子。John按着他的肚子，温柔地捧起来，感受着手中的重量。Sherlock呻吟着，用三根手指揉着肚脐，轻轻地按摩着那个小点。

“好点儿了？”John问，在他肚子上落下一个吻。

Sherlock只是点了点头，知道接下来会发生什么。

John又拿起勺子，一言不发地喂起Sherlock。

更满

然后更满

然后更满

然后撑开

然后压力

然后不适

然后疼痛

然后一勺接一勺的冰淇淋直到Sherlock开始在椅子里动来动去，闭着眼睛，当他的胃开始搅动时呻吟着。

“不要了，”他抽着气，“求你了，我不行了。”

“嘘，还剩最后几口。你可以的。”John把一只手放在Sherlock紧绷的肚子上，侦探抽搐了一下呻吟出来。

几乎完全背离了他的意愿，他又张开了嘴。

“三，”John喃喃道，Sherlock咽了下去。

“二，”John喃喃道，Sherlock呻吟着。

“一，”John喃喃道，Sherlock哭了出来。

“好了，就这样。太棒了，亲爱的。都吃完了。”John非常轻地揉着Sherlock的肚子，Sherlock浅浅地吸了几口气然后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

他真大。

“那可是一加仑啊，”Sherlock刺耳地说道，两手放在沉重的、咕咕作响的肚子两边。

“是啊，确实。”语气肯定，带着一丝满意。

“我的天。”他的肚子火热沉重地贴在大腿上。他的肚脐标记出了最远的那一点，当他轻轻地触摸它时他的神经一下兴奋了起来。

“深呼吸，”John命令道。

“我不能，”Sherlock喘着气，肺部被大肚子挤压着。

“胡扯。深呼吸。”Sherlock尝试了，他真的尝试了，但仅仅是吸进一小口气都疼得要命，试着填满他的肺简直就是他妈的胡闹。

然后他的肚脐崩出来了。

“Yes，”John嘶嘶地说，用他的舌头和牙齿攻击着新凸出来的小蕾。

“John！”Sherlock哭出来，痛苦地扭动着，还带着一种猛烈的意料之外的快感。John的牙齿擦过敏感的皮肉，Sherlock突然前所未有的性奋。他企图晃动他的屁股，但他的胃在翻腾，把他牢牢钉在原地，痛苦地攥着拳头。

“Yes，美妙，”John耳语道，舔舐亲吻着让Sherlock觉得把自己撑成这样真是太棒了。“我想一直喂你直到你因为我的孩子和那么多吃的撑得快要爆开一动不能动，直到你的肚脐最终崩开证明你真的不能更满了，上帝啊你真美，”他说完了，从他的胯部起身，Sherlock猛地吸气当John……

开始戳着他的肚子摩擦着。有节奏地，向上向前向下向后，硬得像钻石一样抵着Sherlock饱胀的肚子。“上帝，我太爱你这幅样子，珠圆玉润带着我的孩子。上帝，Sherlock，我要——”

“艹我，”Sherlock打断他，尖锐地呼吸紧紧地抓着John的屁股直到他在布料下面留下了白色的指印。“快他妈上了我，求你。”他推开John伸出手让John把他拉起来，尽管站着很疼上帝确实很疼，他抓着桌面，指节发白，因为疼痛浅浅地呼吸，让John滑下脱掉他的裤子和内裤。

当John看着Sherlock吃力蹒跚地走出厨房时，他的手向下裹住了坚挺的老二挤压着。他走路的时候后背僵直、臀部摇摆、双脚分开，那么饱满，那么圆润，那么沉重，肚子随着每一步摇晃，上帝啊John就这么看着就能射出来，于是他紧紧闭上眼，镇定住了臀部狂热的动作。等待着直到他听到床垫咯吱咯吱的声音，哦天，Sherlock痛苦的声音，然后他跟着走进了卧室。

他就在那儿，亲爱的万能的主啊，四肢着地，肚子沉甸甸地圆滚滚地垂着伴随着每次呼吸他妈的擦过床罩。Sherlock垂着头，眼睛紧紧地闭着，浅浅地呼吸着然后小声说“你到底要不要操我我发誓我要把自己操穿在床柱上——”John飞快地上前把两根用唾液润滑过的手指插进了那个盛情邀请的小屁股。

Sherlock因为这扩张哀鸣着但他向后撞击着John的手指，然后他的左肩突然一沉，John以为他要倒了，但之后一瓶润滑剂突然起飞然后降落在John膝旁，Sherlock的后背又直了起来。

John用牙咬开了瓶盖，用那只空闲的手把润滑剂倒在他已经在Sherlock小洞里进进出出的两根手指上，然后加进了第三根手指，然后考虑着要不要加进第四根，而当Sherlock在他手指周围收紧时他就没有别的念头了。

“进来，”Sherlock咆哮道，John赶紧把他渗着前液的龟头捅进了Sherlock的入口，然后慢慢地滑进去，让Sherlock感受着他每一寸阴茎。

“艹，”John呻吟着，都快语无伦次了。当他停下来感受到Sherlock的身体紧致地包裹在他周围时他的臀部颤抖着，哦艹老天爷啊听着Sherlock在他身下如此沉重地呼吸实在是太火辣了。John伸手向前稳住Sherlock的腰，或者是曾经是腰的那个地方；肌肉表明了他之前瘦削的曲线现在已经变得浑圆厚重前面怀着他们的孩子。

突然，John叫出来。Sherlock已经发出了无言的信号允许John行动了，而这个信号就是他在John老二周围的一次痛并快乐着的收缩挤压。毫不犹豫地，John开始撞进Sherlock体内，建立起了一种残忍的速度，伴随着每次抽插都从Sherlock喉咙里挤出一种痛苦又愉悦的声音。肉体相互拍打尖锐的声音，滑腻的声音，痛苦的咕哝，色情的呻吟，而凌驾于所有声音之上的，是那种每次John插入时Sherlock身体颤抖的感觉。

毫无预兆地，Sherlock倒下去，半张脸埋在枕头里。John能听到他的抽泣——性起但疼痛——看到Sherlock的手向后摩挲着自己绷紧的肚子。John没有阻止他，他知道如果这变得无法忍受Sherlock就会说出他们的安全词。每次用力地抽插都会让Sherlock的肚子向前撞进他自己手里，Sherlock身体的这个新角度让John的老二直捣侦探的前列腺同时让他的肚脐摩擦着床单。

没用多长时间。Sherlock只能警告性地哭叫一次然后就变成了一声尖叫，他猛烈地射了出来，在John的老二周围收缩，他自己的阴茎火热、潮湿地喷发在他肿胀的肚子上。

John也没撑太久；三次抽插之后他叫喊出了自己的高潮，在他伴侣的体内深深地脉动着。Sherlock在他身下愉悦地抽着气，还在从高潮中冷静下来，当John用自己的精液填满了他。当他的老二在Sherlock体内变软之后John又摇晃了一会儿，终于带着一声长长的叹息滑了出来。

Sherlock还在用头和肩膀支撑着自己，当John精疲力竭地倒在他身边时扭头看着他。Sherlock只是慵懒地看着他，John吸了口气然后笑出来。“你就准备这么待着？屁股朝天这样？”

“目前来说，这很舒服，”Sherlock冲着枕头嘟囔着，手依然慢慢揉着他胀痛的肚子。“我有点儿撑，你看。”

“我确实看到了。”John咧嘴一笑，把自己的手放在Sherlock手旁，用拇指划过一道伸展、火热的皮肤。

“我可能再也动不了，”Sherlock接着说，尽管John什么也没说。“我只是撑得没法运转了。”

“哦，得了吧。就在刚刚，你肯定已经消耗掉一些卡路里了，”John嘲讽道。“而且，你能说话，意味着至少你还有足够的空间让你的肺正常工作。”

Sherlock气哼哼地慢慢侧身躺下。“差点儿就不够了。我永远也想不明白怎么就让你哄得乖乖去做这种事儿；一般没有好下场。”

“我要说这下场还算好，如果诚实来说的话，”John答道，手依然在按摩着Sherlock的皮肤。

Sherlock又怒了。“是，没错，你又不是那个胃疼还带着一个八个月的企图在你肚子里翻身的胎儿的人。TA没有特别开心，你看，TA的家在过去的三小时里变得相当狭小，TA费了好大劲才换了个姿势。”他皱着眉，手滑下了肚子一侧。

“嗯，我明白那为什么不舒服了，没错。挪过来，我要好好揉一揉这个大肚子。”Sherlock翻了个白眼但照做了，把他的肚子挪到了John能干的手里。

短短的医生的手指专业地按摩着，避开了Sherlock整个胃部紧得发疼的皮肤，最开始揉捏着边缘放松他的肌肉。Sherlock有几次睡过去了，只有在胎儿开始烦躁的时候才会醒过来。John的手指现在只是在抚摸他的肚皮顶端，他的肚脐洋洋得意地凸出来。

“小心点儿。那儿真的太敏感了，”Sherlock嘟囔着，John坏笑了一下，用拇指指腹擦过湿润的小蕾。“John，”他，稍微大了点儿声，警告说，但John假装没听见也没注意。

曾经Sherlock的肚脐还是扁平的，陷在他平坦的腹部，但随着他的肚子和他们的孩子一起变大，它渐渐伸展。John以前失望地看着它还是顽固的扁平着，而不是像他知道的会昭示出Sherlock怀孕的那样。把Sherlock塞满是John能想出的唯一一个让那个顽固的肚脐凸起来的方法，能亲眼看到这转变真是太让人满意了。

John太想把注意力放在那个新突起上了，但在那之前他还有最后一个念想。“Sherlock，”他温柔地问道，“你觉得你还能为我喝杯水吗？”

———————————————————————————————————————

“John，这不可能，我不能。不是现在，我太撑了。”Sherlock温柔地抗议道，John递给了他一个透明塑料瓶。

“能喝多少喝多少。如果喝不进去不用喝光，但求你了。就几口，如果你能的话。”John把瓶子推近了几厘米，Sherlock叹了口气接了过来，拧开了瓶盖。当他喝下第一口时他灰色的眼睛锁住John的眼睛，当他咽下去时紧紧闭上。“喔，”他抱怨道，把瓶子搁在他肚子上。“请给我一点时间。”

“谢谢，”John喃喃道，在Sherlock面颊上烙下一个吻，然后起身走向衣柜。

“天啊你到底在干什么？”Sherlock问道，但John保持着沉默，在一堆挂起来的衬衫中匆忙地翻找着。他最终把一件黑T恤抽了出来，回到Sherlock身边示意他举起胳膊。

怀孕的男人顺从地照做了，John把柔软的棉布套在Sherlock头上，向下拉直到边缘盖在Sherlock肚子的最顶端。然后，他停了下来，俯身耳语道。

“我想看着你的肚子伸缩着然后T恤卷上去。这就是水的用处。然后我还会给你按摩的。”他感到Sherlock在他身下颤抖，又向下拽了拽T恤，衣服抻开抵抗着，他身上起了鸡皮疙瘩。衣服边缘只盖住了Sherlock肚脐下的几英寸，John隔着衣服挑逗着那个小突起。Sherlock的屁股突然顶起，尖锐地抽了口气，然后喝了一大口水。

穿着那件衣服，John能看到随着边缘向上卷，那个巨大的肚子一点一滴的膨胀。

一小口，向上一小点儿。

一大口，痛苦地打着嗝，绝对是奖赏般的向上一大截。

再一次，再一次，直到John再也抵挡不住，开始隔着衣服舔着侦探的肚脐。

Sherlock又弹了起来，愉悦地叫了出来，当John用他的牙齿咬着照料着小蕾时声音变得更响亮更绵长。“继续喝，”John咆哮道，Sherlock喝了最大的一口，因为胃部的抗议咕哝着。

然后，Sherlock完成了不可能完成的任务，一口喝光。

半瓶水，喝得如此之快，衣服终于认输了向上卷去，向上的过程中紧紧地擦过Sherlock的肚脐最终将它暴露在John火热潮湿的口中。

一只手滑下了Sherlock紧绷疼痛的肚子，握住了他勃起的阴茎，随着John恰到好处地舔舐着敏感的肚脐撸动着。当John用舌头操着他的肚脐时，Sherlock的头在枕头上前后摆动，手在床单上攥成拳头。John挫败地咕哝着，停了一阵儿，然后把Sherlock推倒把他们的老二握在了一起。他向前顶着屁股抵着Sherlock肚子下面，用大拇指摩擦着侦探突起的肚脐，按压着，摩挲着，向里向上向旁边按着，绝对是他妈的在折磨它，操着Sherlock的老二和坚硬的肚子。

奇迹中的奇迹，他们一起射了出来，他们的呻吟变尖缠绕在一起变成了刺耳的喊叫和哀号，他们的阴茎都爆发出来让他们一起颤抖着让一波又一波的快感冲刷过他们。John打乱了自己的节奏只是在抵着Sherlock颤抖，侦探向后仰着头抓着床单，他的阴茎又一次抵着他的肚子抽动。

这次他们安静了好长时间，除了当Sherlock翻身侧躺的时候痛苦疲惫的咕哝。他的眼睛渐渐闭上，但当John的指尖把汗湿的卷发从他的额头挑开时，他又慢慢睁开了眼睛。“我要去洗个澡，亲爱的，”John喃喃道。“你想一起来吗？”

“浴室没那么大，John，”Sherlock答道，但还是挪动着想要坐起来。John帮他坐起来，在他起身的时候窃笑着。“怎么了？”Sherlock问道，John转身看着他，眼睛里闪烁着奇妙的光芒。

“我就是想说……总会有更多空间的。”


End file.
